warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clue's To The Killer
Characters Leader: Smokingstar - Dark gray tomcat with battle scarred ears Deputy: Flarepelt - Light orange she-cat, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Fallenpetal - White and silver she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Brindleleap: Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Frothtail: White she-cat with dark blue eyes Littlesun: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws Apprentices: Barkpaw: Dark brown tabby tom, big paws, and green eyes Queens: Spottedwing: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes, mother of Daykit Kits: Daykit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and paws Chapter One "Brindleleap! Come look at this!" Brindleleap turned to see Littlesun crouched over something; a patch of mud? She padded towards her Clanmate and crouched beside her. At first, she saw nothing; then she spotted tiny paw marks, half washed away by rain. There were bigger pritns mixeed in with them. One pair of tiny marks was wide, the other narrow. "Briarkit and Bramblekit's pawmarks," She murmured darkly. "But who's are the bigger prints?" Littlesun sighed dramatically. "Honestly, Brindleleap," The golden she-cat huffed. "They're the killers' prints!" Brindleleap stared at them a moment longer, then looked up at Littlesun. "So?" She muttered. She got to her paws; crouching made her joints ache. Littlesun yowled in frustration. "You have the prints! Compare them to our Clanmates!" Brindleleap didn't understand at first, then she got it. All she had to do was get each of her Clanmates to press their paw to mud, nad compare the mark to the prints here! "Oh, Littlesun, you're brilliant!" She squealed. She bounded away to tell Smokingstar her idea. Chapter Two "Yes, Barkpaw, I know you don't like to get your paws muddy," She huffed. She'd dragged the brown tom out of his nest in order to get his paw mark in the mud. He was tired and cranky, and he hated mud. But his paws were big and wide, and they could be the ones she saw by her kits' marks, even though she had no idea why Barkapw would kill her twins. "Right here, Barkpaw. It's drier, won't stick as much to your paws." The tom grumbled as he pressed his paw to the mud, then pulled it out; it popped out with a sucking nosie. "Blech!" The tom snarled. He shook his paw roughly, making drops of mud fly; they splattered onto Brindleleap's silver striped pelt. "I'm going back to my nest," He growled, slinking into the shadows. She stared at the print and sighed. As most of them, his paw was too big to be the killer. She'd already tested five cats, not including Barkpaw, and she was getting nowhere. She headed back to camp, head and tail drooping. "Hey, Spottedwing," She greeted the queen as she padded towards Frothtail. Her friend was gnawing on a squirrel's bone. She flopped down, exhausted, beside her. "Any clues?" Frothtail asked, picking a piece of leaf from her teeth with the bone. Brindleleap shook her head sadly. "That's too bad. Using the prints was a good idea." She tossed the bone away and got to her paws. "I'm gonna go get some moss for Fallenpetal. Driftingleaf fell ill with whitecough and she doesn't have any for a nest." Brindleleap nodded, and Frothtail darted out of camp. She unwillingly dragged herself to her paws and thunked to the leaders den. "Smokingstar? May I come in?" She called at the enterance. "Yes," Came the reply. Brindleleap slid in; Smokingstar was grooming himself, licking an outsretched hindleg. "Did you figure anything out?" The gray tom asked between licks. "No," She sighed. "All I know is that Barkpaw is too big, Flarepelt is too narrow, Dustheart is too wide... Nothing helpful. I'll have to test as many cats as possible tommorow, before it rains again and the rest of the prints get washed away." Smokingstar nodded and flicked a piece of moss of an ear. "Well, I hope you figure this out." A dismisal. Brindleleap bowed her head and backed out. Chapter Three Brindleleap yawned and stretched in the warmth of the greenleaf sun. The rays filtered through the waxy leafs of an oak, and her pelt dappled green. She flicked her ears to Daykit, who was chasing a fly around the enterance of the nursery, and she halted. "Wait, Brindleleap! My mama wants to talk to you!" The kit disappeared in the den, and Spottedwing emerged a moment later. "Brindleleap," The queen greeted her. "I know you're going out to test pawprints today, but be careful. Rouge's were spotted in territory limits. Keep a cat with you at all times." Concern made the queens eyes glitter. "I will," She assured her friend. She licked the tortoiseshell's shoulder and glanced around for Frothtail, the next cat to test pawprints. She knew Frothtail couldn't be the killer, but it would help to see all sorts of different sizes. "Frothtail!" She howled, her friends ears pricking. The white cat bounded up to her. "Yes, Brindleleap? What do you want?" "It's your turn to have your prints tested." Frothtail sighed. "I have to go on patrol. I will when I get back." "Alright then. I'll test Grassheart instead." Frothtail nodded and dashed away when Flarepelt yowled her name. Brindleleap beckoned to the dark gray Grassheart and the two headed into the forest. A gentle breeze stirred the ferns around Brindleleap as she shoved through a swath. A mouse scuffled through leaflitter as it searched for nuts to take back to it's den. Grassheart crouched, ready to pounce on the mouse, but Brindleleap brushed his shoulder with her tail. She was in a good mood, and seeing the little creature killed would only trample it. The gray tom flicked his tail, as if he were going to ignore her, but he straightened with a sigh. The mouse looked up as his breath stirred the grass, plucked a small berry from the earth, and scuttled away. "So, where are these prints?" Grassheart asked, staring longingly at the hole where the mouse had disappeared. "Through these trees," Brindleleap replied, shoving through the bushes and gazing at the patch of mud. She let out a yelp of dismay as Grassheart padded to her shoulder. Someone had trampled the prints. Category:Fan Fictions